Sad desires
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Edina is upset and looks to her brother Alphonse for help. One thing leads to another and BOOM incest. One shot. Not really yaoi but i think its more of a lemon maybe. Anyway Flames are welcome just dont be to mean to me. Lastly i was board when i wrote this and its kinda weird. btw Ed is a girl.


I got really board last night and thought of this. Its going to be weird just letting you know. The weirdest thing is... Ed is going to be a girl named Edina. It popped in my head and i wanna see how it will go. Btw, Edina is just like the real Ed and she has worked to get a stone. Flames are accepted but not to mean please.

* * *

"Alphonse." Edina calls from the bathroom.

"Ya Ed, what do you need?" Al called through the door. Normally Edina didn't take long showers but she did today.

"Can you get me my skirt? I forgot it." She called. Al walked over to her bed and grabbed her skirt. It was short but if Edina liked it Al would get it for her. He passed it through the door and Edina thanked him. Al walked back to his bed and sat down. Al still didn't like that Edina showed off her metal leg but he really didn't mind that much. Edina walked out looking bothered.

"Does this look to short?" She asked and stood in front of Al. Al nodded.

"If you like it then i don't mind it." Al said. Edina teared up and ran to Al. She wrapped her arms around Al's armor and cried.

"Whats wrong?" Al asked a little shocked. Edina looked up. She then knelt in front of Al so she was as tall as him on the bed. She still had tears in her eyes when Al spoke.

"Whats wrong?" Al asked again. Edina leaned forward and kissed Al's armor. Al was shocked but didn't move. She pulled back and looked at Al again.

"I love you Alphonse" She said and pressed her lips on his armor mouth again. Al didn't speak but placed a hand on her hip. She pulled back again and sat on Al's lap.

"I love you more than my brother." She said and put her head down a little.

"Ed. I feel the same way." He said and pulled her closer. Edina looked up and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and put it on her leg. She leaned closer to him. Al giggled a little and rubbed her knee.

"What do you want to do Alphonse?" Edina asked with a smirk. Al stuttered a little. Ed could tell he was nervous and grabbed his hand again.

"W-what e-ever you w-want to d-do" Al said a little unsure. Ed smiled and closed her eyes. She pulled Al's hand up to her lips.

"Want to have a little fun Alphonse?" She asked with a small smirk. Al nodded and she put his fingers in her mouth. She started to suck on them with her eyes still closed. Al sat there with her on his lap. She covered his fingers and pulled them out.

"Alphonse?" She asked. "Ya?" "PleaseFingerme" She said a little rushed. Al nodded and moved his hand down. She opened her legs a little. Al pulled down her underwear and let them fall to the floor. Ed sighed a little. Al moved closer and stopped.

"Are you sure you want this?" Al asked a little nervous. Edina nodded and Al moved closer in. She opened her legs a little more. Al made small contact with her clit and her breathing hitched. Al moved farther down until he was at her opening.

"Please Al" She said. Al moved in her and she moaned. He pushed his finger in until he hit a little flesh. He stopped and didn't know what to do.

"Push past it Al" She said. Al sat still for a moment and moved again. He pushed past it and she gasped. She continued to breath heavy as Al made his way farther in. He finally reached the base of his hand and started to pull out again slowly.

"Move... Faster" Ed said in a breathe plead. Al pulled out faster and pushed in again. She continued to do this over and over. He stayed a constant speed and made sure not to hurt her.

"God... Move... Faster... Harder." She begged through huffs of heavy breath. Al did as told and pushed harder and moved faster. Edina continued to sit still on Al's lap. She started to move along with Al's hand. Pleasure shot through her with every small move Al made. She started to stand up. With Al still in her she knelt over him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Add... Another... Finger...Please" She begged. Al thought it would hurt her but did it anyway. He pushed a second finger in and she gasped in pain. She moved on his hand and soon pain turned to pleasure. Edina flung her head back as she reached her climax. She screamed out in pleasure and comed on Al's hand. She fell in Al's lap panting. Al pulled his hand out and wiped it on the towel on his bed. Edina fell asleep on Al's leg.

Al didn't move but let her stay. He sat there, stroking her long gold hair until she woke up an hour later.

"Alphonse?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yes?" Al said still stroking her hair.

"Please tell me we can do that again?" She said, clinging to Al's armor. Al nodded.

"It will be better when i get my body back too." Al said. Edina smiled and fell into sleep once again.

* * *

Otaku: So, how was my weird one shot? Weird right?

Edina: Umm. Am i supposed to like that? If I am supposed to, then I LOVE IT!

*Al walks up behind Edina*

Alphonse: What are you supposed to like?

Edward: WHY AM I A GIRL?

Al: Can i read it?

Ed:Let me read it first.

*Ed reads it*

Ed: umm. If u you want.

*Al reads it and drops book*

Al:*backs away from Otaku*

Edina and Ed: Oh you know you like it Al.

Otaku: Well, creeped out Al will you do the honors?

Al: Otaku doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist. And this is a one shot. Hope you like it...


End file.
